Dreams of the Fallen Knight
by SnowDove
Summary: This fic goes from Lunatic Pandora till a while after the game. It's all Seifer, all the time! Everything from his Romantic Dream, the meaning behind the scars, and his knighthood revealed. New garden, chars, etc. Please R&R, and enjoy. *SPOILERS!!!*
1. Broken Spells

Hello everybody! This is one of my first FF8 fics. I revised it from one I had started called 'Of Knights and Magic.' New Garden, characters, etc. I hope you all like it, if not I'll cry and eat the cookies I would've given you if you liked it. By the way I will update once a week if not twice.  
  
This prologue takes place in Lunatic Pandora, it answers the question: Where did Seifer go? Please R & R, and keep the flames to a minimum.  
  
"Hey" denotes speech 'Hey' denotes thought *snap* denotes sound  
  
***  
  
'Stupid fools,' Seifer hissed in his mind.  
  
Rinoa struggled in his grip saying something to him, something about how he didn't want to do this, meaningless. Ultimecia wanted this girl and so she shall have her. Squall still fought after him, so did Chicken Wuss and the rest of that ragtag group.  
  
'Even turned my own posse against me!' he shrieked in thought.  
  
Matron, Fujin, Raijin, even Rinoa, all were gone from his life. All gone because of him.  
  
Forcing Rinoa up the stairs and down the hall down to Adel the voice echoed in his mind.  
  
"Unite the sorceresses." Ultimecia whispered.  
  
Standing before Adel, Seifer heard the clacking of Squall's boots against the metal floor.  
  
"Seifer!" Squall shouted.  
  
"Ultimecia wants the two sorceresses to join," Seifer hissed. "Watch Squall."  
  
With one final burst of strength Seifer pushed Rinoa towards Adel, and his mind went black.  
  
In a screeching torrent, his memories came back to him. All the death and destruction he brought to the world. Trabia, Galbadia Garden all gone. The Lunar Cry, the new Sorceress War. Everything came back, but he was no longer the knight. He was Seifer the scared little boy who was swept into this mess much like Squall.  
  
Seifer looked over at Squall, how much he'd grown. Both in strength and in heart, but Seifer remained the same. He'd thrown everything away. Even his love, he'd caught the glances between Squall and Rinoa on the battle field. How close they'd gotten he had no chance left with her.  
  
It was already to late, Rinoa was tied to Adel and Squall and the rest were desperately battling to get her back.  
  
Seifer began running. He didn't know where, he just knew he had to get out of there. Raijin and Fujin, were they still inside? He had to find them, had to make amends.  
  
Down the stairs, running along the fallen platform where remains of Mobile Type 8 still remained. He slipped on a screw falling forward, Hyperion slipping from his hands and falling into the abyss below. Seifer stood looking remorsefully down after his gunblade. Finally he sighed and continued his seemingly endless run. Into the elevator and through the crystal maze, finally finding the Ragnarok poking it's dragon-like head through the rubble. Fujin and Raijin stood before it looking like they just lost their best friend.  
  
"Raijin, Fujin!" Seifer shouted running towards them tripping on some rubble and falling to his knees before them.  
  
"Seif, what's up?" Raijin asked a bit of panic in his voice. Fujin remain silent.  
  
"Rinoa, I-I didn't mean to - it was Ultimecia, I swear I didn't mean to," Seifer sobbed burying his face in his hands.  
  
"Hey man it's okay, ya know? We're hear for you, just calm down," Raijin said softly gently placing his hand on his friend's shoulder.  
  
Looking up Seifer wiped his eyes saying, "You mean you forgive me? We're a posse again?"  
  
Smiling sweetly Fujin replied. "There is no need to forgive you. It was Ultimecia not you that was doing those evil deeds. We didn't want to be a posse with the evil Seifer, but now that the old Seifer is back, the posse is too."  
  
Grinning big Seifer pulled his closest friends into a giant hug.  
  
"Seifer Almasy!" A very familiar feminine voice roared.  
  
The posse looked up to see Xu standing in the mouth of the Ragnarok flanked by 5 SeeDs, all fully prepared for battle.  
  
Before he could even reply the floor got watery and his legs were sucked in. Xu shouted for the SeeDs to evacuate, that was the last Seifer heard before being totally pulled in.  
  
They were all pulled through various scenarios until the finally were greeted by one of the 'locals.' Sorceresses of various eras and magical ability. Without Hyperion and Ultimecia's magic backing him up, Seifer became virtually useless. Fujin and Raijin were barely doing better depleting their healing magic rather quickly. Finally it seemed like it was all over when they met the ugliest and most powerful sorceress so far. Somehow they managed to stay alive, until it began it's countdown. The powers of Ultima struck Seifer and he couldn't defend himself against it. Briefly before death took a hold of him Seifer wondered why he let all of this happen.  
  
The answer was simple: His romantic dream.  
  
***  
  
Oh, cliff hanger. Well like it? Loathe it? Let me know, just try and keep the flames to a minimum. In the next chapter Seifer's romantic dream will be revealed, anyone know it was a cinematic in the game? At least that's what I think it was. The truth behind a lot of what Seifer did, stay tuned. 


	2. Feathers and Scars

Okay, I'm back! After getting some reviews for chapter one, I decided to hurry up and post another chapter. I hope you all like it, if not I'll cry and eat the cookies I would've given you if you liked it.  
  
To all my nice reviewers, LOTS OF COOKIES!! (  
  
This chapter is from Seifer's POV. Uncovering his romantic dream, love for Rinoa, and the shared scars that he and Squall have. Hinting at a Seifer/Rinoa, but don't worry it's just explaining things, nothing permanent. SOME SPOILERS!!!!!  
  
***  
  
Feathers and Scars  
  
I am Seifer Almasy. Ever since I was a little boy, I had a single dream: To be the best. Not necessarily original or awe inspiring but for a seven year old it was suitable.  
  
But last summer the dream changed drastically it became my Romantic Dream.  
  
You see last summer I met Rinoa Heartilly. Quite simply, I fell in love with her. Rinoa was kind and compassionate in my world of mercenaries. She was a star that shined brighter than the others. Beautiful and unique in a world of faceless automatons, trained to kill, trained to be the best.  
  
Although she was in the Timber resistance movement, it was nothing like the elite mercenary ranks of SeeD. I loved her, and I wanted to prove it to her. My solution was to hand her Timber on a silver platter, freeing it from Galbadia's rule and winning her heart. It seemed like a fairy tale, the Knight in shining armor.  
  
My plan was simple. I'd enter the ranks of SeeD, gain enough money and battle skills, so that when I turned 20 and was released from Garden, as the rules stated, I'd go to her in Timber and save it from the Galbadian's oppressive rule.  
  
Unfortunately Rinoa was insistent that they be helped now. So I altered my plan slightly, I'd become a member of SeeD and at the inauguration ball, she'd be there waiting for me. I'd introduce her to Headmaster Cid and he's assign me to aid her, I'd get to spend time with my beloved and get paid, what could be better.  
  
I remember our last night together that summer. We were standing on the beach watching the waves lap at the shoreline.  
  
"Will you wait for me?" I asked hesitantly.  
  
Rinoa looked at me slightly confused.  
  
"Will you wait for me?" I asked again turning to face her. "Wait for me to become a SeeD?"  
  
She smiled at me before replying. "Of course I'll wait for you Seifer."  
  
"Where will I find you?" I questioned.  
  
She thought for a moment before answering, "I'll be here..."  
  
~~~~  
  
I'll be here. Does it sound familiar? It should, the very first words in my romantic dream were I'll be here.  
  
After Rinoa and I parted ways, my dreams began to twist to become haunting nightmares.  
  
Standing at the edge of that beach where Rinoa and I said our last goodbye, I'd hear the voices around me.  
  
"I'll be here," her voice would say.  
  
"Why?" another voice would reply, I was goading her on I wanted her to say she loved me too. She never did.  
  
Suddenly Rinoa would change it was no longer my raven haired beauty it was a scary looking woman with golden eyes. Attempting to pull me into her embrace. From then on, my dreams were filled with this 'woman.' I'd see my sweet Rinoa but as soon as she got close to me, she turned into the golden- eyed woman I knew from somewhere. It grew frustrating that even in my dreams I could not be with Rinoa. The dreams grew worse, soon Rinoa would only be a flicker of an image before the witch drew near. White feather would surround Rinoa, black for the golden-eyed lady.  
  
Finally the night after my fire cavern mission, the dream became unbearable. The beach, the golden-eyed woman, Rinoa, but something happened that made my blood boil. Rinoa came running towards me, relief and love in her eyes. But the view changed and she fell into the arms of my hated rival: Squall Leonhart.  
  
I woke up screaming in rage.  
  
Although it was only 5:00 in the morning, I grabbed Hyperion and hurriedly put on my clothes. I'd make it so that Rinoa would never want Squall. She'd once said that she detested scars, so I'd give him one right in the middle of his face. Didn't any of you wonder why I only struck for Squall face that early morning?  
  
I stormed down the hall. Reaching Squall's door I pounded on it till a pair of sleepy eyes were gazing at me in annoyance. I challenged him, called him scared, anything to get him to fight me. Finally he agreed and we made our way to the training center.  
  
The battle was going perfectly, but I had the feeling that there was an evil presence looming overhead. Finally a fire spell brought Squally-boy to his knees and I struck at him. It could've easily been a killing blow but I wanted it to be a permanent mark. I never expected him to counter as he did, scarring my face. As the blood coursed down my face, I could almost feel the golden-eyed woman standing beside me.  
  
After that my dreams went awry. My anger made it hard to concentrate on my field test, I was so excited that I'd be able to be with Rinoa, but so arrogant I didn't realize my own mistakes. I failed.  
  
I was so angry that every thing was falling apart, Rinoa and Squall on a mission together and till Timber was freed?! That could take years, well unless I was there, I'd fight for my love of Rinoa, time wouldn't matter to me. But I digress, Rinoa and Squall a feared dream, a close and very dangerous reality. Then she appeared, the golden-eyed woman, now know as Edea or Matron to us orphanage gang. She promised me revenge she promised to make my dreams come true.  
  
Afterwards everything is a blur, but there are a few things I remember, like my posse standing beside me. The loss of Matron failing repeatedly to defeat Squall, just to name a few.  
  
I've been asked repeatedly why I stayed with Ultimecia after Matron was gone. Money, fame, glory, and other silly reasons were suggested.  
  
My answer is this: After I had lost Matron, and Ultimecia had taken Rinoa's body, I was considering quitting. Generally 'quitting' meant suicide. But then over my head loomed Rinoa's beautiful face, laced with malice but her face none the less. She promised that if I continued to help her, she'd give my dreams back. You see I wasn't allowed the privilege of dreams unless I did as I was told. By day I was the Sorceresses' Knight. When night fell and I was allowed to dream, I would find comfort in Rinoa's embrace. Ultimecia promised me Rinoa, she'd be mine if I did as I was told. Then Rinoa/Ultimecia kissed me, that was all the motivation I needed! Rinoa was what I wanted, but as time went on and Rinoa and Squall got closer, the only reason I could truly stick by was:  
  
I had to be the best.  
  
*** Like it? Loathe it? Let me know! Next chapter, Seifer is revived but at what price? New Character and Garden coming up soon! I hope you like it! 


End file.
